Closer than you think
by bryanhern14
Summary: Naruto and his best friend made it to the world greatest high school as the years pass kiba feelings for naruto grow but is there somone else who wants naruto. Oh yea and this is a nuruto/sasuke thing
1. Chapter 1:Naruto

**First Chapter:** Naruto and Kiba

Man I can't belive were finally here said a teen with whisker like scars.

I know its been so many years am glad we are at the finest school in the world together naruto .

Naruto blushing "Omg kiba shut up"

kiba sighed he always liked naruto as a friend but kiba always dreamed that he and naruto will be together

Naruto felt a bit awkward at kiba's sigh

"So was your first class "naruto finally said trying to change the subject

"Gym I heard the coach is a person full of himself" kiba said with a sad tone

but naruto knew kiba to well that Naruto noticed kiba's tone

ignoring kiba "I bet i know who that coach is"

"who" kiba said with a confused look on his face

"come on its lee's dad Guy" naruto said

shocked kiba groaned ugh "I can barely stand that Geek now his dad God if Lee is in my class am going to scream"

naruto laughed "I hope that happens"

kiba playfully punched naruto on the arm

"ow! Hey "naruto said punching kiba back

they both laughed punching each other untill some one came and broke the fight apart

Tsunade:"What do you two think you're doing!"

naruto knew that voice anywhere

"Hi grandma"

"I asked a question" Tusande asked angrily

"we were just playing miss tusande"

"Kiba go to class now!" Tusande said

kiba did what he was told mouthing to naruto "see you later"

naruto mouthed back "your dead"

kiba just laughed leaving

"Naruto...You know how much this mean's to your parents and you have no idea the headache I had trying to make sure you came to this school" she said

"I know I know you told me a million times." Naruto said annoyed

Tusande snapped "THEN DON'T MESS IT UP!" Tusande screamed

naruto shocked

tusande sighed "naruto don't mess this up I may be the principle but you know the super intended has there eye's on you and I won't be able to help you"

"I promise i won't mess it up" naruto said

"good now go to class" tusande ordered

naruto did as he was told but was stopped

tusande hugged him knowing he would be embarrassed

"grandma! Stop!" Naruto hissed

tsunade chuckled

naruto knew she was trying to embarss him as the hugged finally broke up naruto ran to his class trying to avoid another hug.

Well this was my first story ever review please if you guys liked it I'll make more bye oh and please be honest


	2. Chapter 2:Sasuke

**Chapter 2:Sasuke**

**I forgot to write this but I do not own Naruto all rights go to creators of Naruto.**

(Thinking) Man why can't Naruto just see I like him I mean we have a lot in common and we known each other for a very long time.

Kiba was so busy thinking about Naruto he found himself lost

Shit where the fuck am I why does this school have to be so freaking huge!

luckily Kiba saw two of his friends Sakura and Ino.

Hey Saskura! Ino! kiba said while waving his arms

Kiba! they both said as they raced towards him

I got here first.

what no way! I did

hey you guys can agure all you want later now do you know whe-

Kiba was interrupted by the girls screaming

Sasuke! they both said running towards him

Shit it's those idiots Sakura and Ino. Sasuke said quietly

Hey Sasuke do you want to walk me to class.

What no walk me sasuke Ino said

Are you crazy! Sasuke doesn't want to walk with a tramp! Sakura snapped

What you say!

the more these two fought over him the more girls started running towards Sasuke direction

Shit more annoying people

Hey Sakura Ino

When the two girls heard their name they quickly turned around

Am going to gym now see you later as he winked to them

the two girls went crazy

He winked at me Ino said cheerfully

What he obviously winked at me!

As they started Fighting again Kiba went running towards Sasuke

Hey wait up kiba said

sasuke turned around

What do you want sasuke said

well I have Gym too and I was wondering if you let me walk with you

Kiba didn't want Sasuke to know that he didn't know where it was

Sasuke chuckled you don't know where it is do you

Shocked Kiba answered

w-what I know I thought you want some company

What ever just don't bug me

Kiba a little annoyed replied

Umm okay

as the two went to their first class Naruto walked pass by

Hey Naruto! kiba yelled happy to see him

As naruto turn to see who was calling him he was shocked to see kiba walking with Sasuke

Hey Kiba naruto said while still staring at Sasuke

Naruto where are you going? Kiba asked

Naruto Finally turn around to face his friend

well Tsunade changed my schedule so am heading to gym class

well your going the wrong way sasuke said

Naruto embarrass really?!

follow me and sasuke I didn't know ether so I asked sasuke to let me follow him

Sure okay naruto said with a smile

Great another Idiot god its like am a magnet to these people sasuke said in his mind

well at least it's just naruto wait did I just say "at least" Naruto is the most annoying person there is why did I say "at least"

Kiba was talking to Naruto about his summer but Naruto wasn't paying attention he was to busy staring at sasuke

Once they finally reached their destination Kiba was surprised how big the building is Naruto and Sasuke weren't as surprised as Kiba is its like they seen it before

well this it now you can quit following me sasuke commanded.

Thanks they both replied as sasuke left looking for a place to be alone

Naruto started to laugh like crazy

what going on with you?

Naruto just pointed to the direction of a teen with back hair, big eyes, bushy eyebrows and a green outfit

Crap kiba said

Its Lee naruto said with a am going to enjoy this look

No more than 1 minute the bell rang informing every one that class has started

as soon as it stopped ringing the coach screamed ''Ok maggots listen up if you want to be as fit as me and my son then you got to train every day every minute every second and maybe just maybe you will be as strong as I am"

Now you will refer to me as coach Guy is that clear every one but sasuke replied

Yes Coach Guy

Oh so are you too cool to talk cool guy Coach asked sasuke in an angry tone

Oh never I need to have your sense of style to be cool sasuke said sarcastically

Hehe well shucks I guess you have a point there

Okay Now lets see who is strong and who is weak with an unfriendly game of dodge Ball

Now the captains are my son lee and hmm Sasuke

okay Coach Guy lee said

what ever sasuke said in a flat tone voice

Lee:I pick Naruto

Sasuke:Negi

Lee:Kiba

Sasuke:Sai

Lee:Hitana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay ready...BEGIN

every one on lee's team went running to grab a ball while sasuke ordered them to stay each of sasuke teammates were taken out only sasuke and negi remained

Okay lets begin sasuke said sasuke grabbed one ball and took out every player but naruto and kiba

every one was shocked

uh Naruto what do we do Kiba asked worried

we need to catch a ball so we can bring a player in Naruto said

okay

fools can I take them out negi asked

if you want i don't see why we should keep them waiting as negi picked up a ball kiba was already out

What when did he throw that! Naruto asked

ouch careful naruto they throw pretty hard kiba said as he left the court

Hurry up negi! sasuke said

Negi picked up another ball the same it didn't seem like he threw it but to negi surprise naruto dodged it and threw a ball to negi's face

shit negi said naruto broke negi's nose

oops sorry

negi ignored naruto

huh seem's like I have to take you out sasuke groaned

I wouldn't be so sure if I were you naruto screamed

Sasuke picked up a ball naruto did the same thing

last chance sasuke warned

just throw it!

if you say so sasuke threw the ball as fast and hard as he could

Naruto did the same.

**Chapter two finished and with proper spelling hope you guys like this one I do Chapter # today if I can don't forget to review please rember be honest**


	3. Chapter 3:Share the love

**Chapter 3: Share the love**

**I do not own Naruto Sorry but I suck at writing a summary **

**~~~~~Summary~~~~~**

**After getting his schedule changed Naruto was headed to the same class Kiba and many teammates were taken out Naruto and Sasuke remain.**

As the two teens threw a ball to their surprise they were both hit in the face. Negi followed by all the girls went to see if Sasuke was alright.

''Shit that son of bitch can throw hard'' Sasuke mumbled

As the girls were screaming because of Sasuke bloody mouth Kiba, Lee, Sai and Hinata ran towards Naruto to see if he was okay.

"Naruto are you alright" Kiba asked very worried

"Y-yea is Sasuke bleeding too?"

Kiba smirked ''yea but not as bad as you"

''Crap" Naruto said while grabbing the napkin Hinata was handing Naruto

"Here let me" Kiba said as he wiped away the blood

"thanks' Naruto replied

"I'll be right back" Kiba said while staring at Sasuke

''Kiba leave Sasuke alone we were playing a game" Naruto said holding on Kiba's arm

"beside you wouldn't last one second with him" Sai finally said

"I don't care" Kiba whispered

"Even if you do lay a punch the girls will destroy you" Naruto added

"Not if I help" Hinata said she knew why Kiba wanted revenge on Sasuke since they both love the same guy

but as Kiba was going to go and punch Sasuke Coach Guy blew his Whistle

"Okay ladies Quit your crying and go change the same to the Guys you have about 30 minutes to finish taking a shower and getting back to your uniform now lets go!''

the students did as they were told

The girls made a proper way to see who showered first unlike the guys wrestled to see who shower first

"Huh" Naruto said while reading something

_ (Private Bathroom For Sasuke Uchiha) _

"you got to be kidding my grandma is the principle but he gets his own bathroom" Naruto said loudly

"hey Naruto what are you doing over here" Kiba asked

"look" Naruto said while pointing

"Dam he gets his own bathroom"

"how about we use it" Kiba said with a grin on his face

"No way!" Naruto quickly said

" besides it has a four digit password " Naruto added

"Move aside" said a tall teen who kinda looks like a girl

"Negi?" Naruto and Kiba both said confused

"I thought Sasuke was your best friend" Naruto asked Negi

"No were just friends just think of this as a solid" Negi answered

"well what would you like in return?" Kiba asked

as Negi finished typing the code he turned around slightly blushing and whispered to Naruto ear

"really" Naruto asked shocked

"y-ye-yea" Negi studertted

"ok" as Naruto said that he kissed Negi straight on the mouth

Kiba growled

"there we even now" Naruto asked

Negi just walked away as in nothing happened

"let's just go in" Kiba groaned

As the two teen went inside the bathroom they were in shock

"woah two showers" Naruto said

"He has a closet full of clothes" Kiba said

"Are we even worthy" Naruto said half serious

"let's just shower" Kiba said sounding a bit excited

"in my bathroom?"

The two teens quickly turned around just to see Sasuke there

"you two may be complete idiots but am sure you were taught to read" Sasuke said

the two teens just stood there

"One of you better answer me'' Sasuke said sounding pissed

Kiba was trying to answer the raven but nothing came out of his mouth

"Naruto you can stay" Sasuke said

Naruto still in shock thought he was gonna faint

"don't think were friends am only letting you because of your bloody mouth" Said the raven

"If you also want you can stay too Kiba" Sasuke added

"really?" Naruto finally said

"oh so you can talk" Sasuke said

"yes really you two can stay and shower"

"what about you?" Kiba asked

"there's another shower down here " Sasuke said pointing

"three showers, how is that even possible" Kiba said

"I don't need more people in here" Sasuke said taking off his shirt

"when you finish don't forget to close the door. I really don't want to be raped by fans while am in the shower"

Naruto chuckled

"oh there some body spray and gel" over there Sasuke said

"feel free to use it just throw it away when your done" Sauske said he was now shirtless

Naurto drooled a little

''Wow" Naruto said in his mind taking mental pictures of shirtless Sasuke

Sasuke left but pushed a button on a wall

"What a surprise the rich kid even has monitor telling him how much time he has to freshen up" Kiba said

"well am gonna get ready and just relax in this amazing bathroom'' Kiba said

after a while Naruto was the first to finish taking a shower and was putting on his clothes

(_thinking)_ I can't belive Sasuke let us in his own bathroom without killing us. Did he really let us shower because of my mouth.

Didn't he bleed too and why can't I stop thinking about him!

Naruto quickly snapped out of his deep thoughts about Sasuke

"Sup" kiba said putting on boxers

"about time you finished" Naruto said with a smirk

"Am serious we must be very lucky" Kiba said

"best shower in my whole life" Kiba said laughing

"Glad you enjoyed it" said the raven

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto said

"Yea yea" Sasuke said

"hurry up Naruto" Kiba said

"Man if you're gonna bug me go outside" Naruto said

"okay but hurry up you finished taking a shower first'' Kiba said while leaving the bathroom entering the boys locker room

"Wow I still don't belive Sasuke gets his own bathroom" Kiba said in his mind

"Nice ass" said a guy smacking Kiba's butt

"call me some time"

Kiba blushing "Hehe I do have a nice ass"

"Thats a weird friend" Sasuke said

"I know but he my best friend' Naruto said with a smile

"You really are that stuiped or are you in denial" Sasuke said

"huh" Naruto asked very confused

"Okay your that stuiped" Sasuke said

"what!" Naruto asked

"your friend" Sasuke said

"Kiba"

"Well you're not going to figure this out soon" Sasuke said

"Just tell me" Naruto a little annoyed

"okay follow along now. Kiba has a crush on you'' Sasuke said very slowly

''What no he doesn't" Naruto said

"so you're in denial because when you took off your shirt. Kiba started to drool and i mean drool" Sasuke said

'What if he drooled over you'' Naruto said

"Am afraid your wrong master Naruto" said an old man

"and you are" Naruto asked

"He is my butler'' Sasuke answering Naruto question

''So your like super rich'' Naruto said

Sasuke ignored Naruto

''Master Naruto I do not wish to upset you but your friend Kiba did in fact drool over you'' Said the butler

"And the only one who was drooling over my master was and stop me if am wrong but you''

Naruto shocked left the bathroom

"What did you say'' Sasuke asked his butler

"My lord When you removed your shirt Master Naruto stared at you in a way where you teens would say hot if am correct''

"Say that again in terms I can understand" Sasuke said

"My lord Naruto drooled over you when you happen to remove your shirt"

''Now your just saying bull'' Sasuke said

"My lord with due respect you also seem to have feeling's for him"

Sasuke snapped

"First of all he is a boy how can I fall in love with a guy second he is the most annoying person on the planet third he is straight''

''Lord Sasuke you clearly don't understand love, love has not age, love has no height, love has no rules if you truly love someone you do every thing possible to be with that person''

''Just shut up'' Sasuke said angry

''Lord Sasuke if you didn't like him why did you address him to stay you did say (Naruto you can stay) and why were you letting him and his friend to use your supplies''

''Because didn't you see his mouth he was bleeding and he lost some teeth'' Sasuke said

''Lord Sasuke you broke a guy arm once and left him there you knock a few teeth out of Master Naruto you let him in your bathroom you hardly let me in and am your butler''

''Just clean this place up and go home I'll take care of myslef'' Sasuke said

''My lord are you sure'' The butler had a confused look on his face

''Just go home'' Sasuke said leaving his bathroom

''As you wish my lord'' said the butler as he followed Sasuke outside

When the bell rang everyone ran outside to head to their next class Naruto noticed Kiba walking with a guy and he then saw Sasuke who seemed to be trying not to be noticed

''What is he doing'' Naruto said in his mind while walking towards Sasuke

(_thinking)_ ''Great that, cute,stuiped blond is comming over here. wait did i just say "cute" why did I say cute why is it getting hard to breathe what is going on I can feel my heart bumping faster and faster I can't be nervous Uchihas never get nervous

"Sasuke?'' Naruto asked

as Sasuke was about to reply a giant crowd of girls came running towards Sasuke

"Shit'' Sasuke whispered and began to run

Naruto confused started to walk away but before he could even move his leg he was run over by fan girls but two girls tripped and fell on top of him

NARUTO! they both screamed

"look what you did now we won't catch Sasuke"

"Oh hey Sakura hey Ino how are you guys are we still going to the festival?" Naruto asked trying to change the fact that he tripped them

''Don't try and change the subject but since am nice yes we will be at the festival'' sakura said

"oh and look we got you a present" Ino added

As Sukura was digging through her backpack Ino punched Naruto in the head

"Ino" Naruto whined

"Oh shut up" Sukura said while handing Naruto a pillow that was shaped as a fox

"Man thanks you guys I love it'' Naruto said while rubbing his sore head

"yay he liked it" Ino said

''Naruto did you come out of the same building as Sasuke'' Sukura asked

"wait did you have Sasuke for gym" Ino quickly added

"Did you see him naked if you did tell me you took a photo'' Sukura said

"I got to go see you guys later" Naruto left running he didn't want to talk about Sasuke he didn't even want to see him

when Naruto got to his next class he saw his friend Garra there talking to Hinata

"Hey Garra hi Hinata" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto" garra said

"N-na-naruto k-un" Hinata said the whole school knows for a fact that she liked Naruto

"Hinata I haven't seen you in a long time how are" Naruto asked even though they saw each other in gym class

Hinata was turning red and her cheeks were burning she and Naruto were really good friends and the more Naruto talked the more Hinata started to blush

"Hinata please don't faint'' Naruto said

Then Naruto got an idea

"Hinata look at me'' Naruto said using his most irresistible voice

Hinata did as she was told but as soon as she turn to look at Naruto his lips connected with hers

"Naruto"

"Hinata now that we finally kissed you don't have to faint every time we talk'' Naruto said as soon as Naruto finished talking the bell rang 30 minutes later the teacher showed up

"Okay students sit down anywhere chose wisely because where ever you sit it becomes your permanent seat"

then the door flew open every turn to see who it was

"late" Kakashi said

"you try running away from fan girls" Sasuke said

"Just sit down" Kakashi said

" Are you joking, where there are no seats" Sasuke said pissed

''Well next to naruto there is an open seat just for you'' Kakashi said as if he knew that Sasuke didn't want to be near Naruto

Sasuke didn't bother to reply

"okay before we begin some news this is your last class you will go to your house and unpack and do what ever you want. Tomorrow you will continue" Kakashi said

"houses?" Naruto asked

"Yea each student was issued a place to live and a roommate even me" Sasuke answered

"Sasuke is correct but there are rules each house will have students based on grade level any one higher or lower level than the other student are not allowed to live in the same house. The house could be same sex or mixed but if a student is caught sleeping a girls bedroom there will be harsh punishment." Kakashi added

"how do we know what house we are supposed to live in and what room" Naruto asked

"in the folder you were given it tells you" Sasuke answered

Naruto took out his folder

_Naruto Uzumaki: House- Nine tailed Fox_

_ Room- 204_

"Okay well am bored so feel free to talk students am gonna read" that was the last thing Kakashi said

"Hey Hinata Garra are you guys coming to the festival" Naruto said

they both nodded their heads

"Naruto do you belive that if you bring the person you love to the festival and kiss then at 12:00 he/she well confess what they feel towards you" Hinata asked

"of course I do" Naruto said

"it's a myth" Garra said

"uh no it's not" Naruto said

''yes it is" Garra said wanting to get Naruto mad

"hey Sasuke are you going to the festival" Naruto asked ignoring Garra

"Yea" Sasuke said

"really?" Naruto said

"why not" Sasuke asked

"well you don't seem like you like this kinda stuff'' Naruto replied

"I don't am only going because I don't have any plans"

"well do you want to come with my friends and me" Naruto said

"I guess" Sasuke replied

"Great well see you there" Naruto said with a smile.

**Hi guys sorry I took so long I hope you guys enjoy it Don't forget to review and be honest the next chapter should come out today bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Suprise

**Chapter 4: Suprise **

**I do not own Naruto. I hope you guys like it**

When class ended Naruto went in search for the house he was supposed to live in

"Let's see now where can this houses be" Naruto kept repeating to himself

"But does this mean I have to get a job to replace my clothes. Nobody told me that we were given a place to live"

No more than 20 minutes later Naruto finally found his new home for the entire year

"Wow it's pretty big" Naruto said to himself

Before Naruto could open the door a man came up to him

"Ah you must be Naruto Uzumaki " Said the tall man

"yea that's me" Naruto replied

"Well I am the person in charge of this household" Said the man

"oh ok"

"now if you follow me to your bedroom'' Said the man

"sure" Naruto said

the man motion Naruto to follow him

as Naruto followed the man he noticed how big the house is

_(thinking) Wow this place is huge. I hope my roommate is cool _

" your bedroom is in here'' said the man as he opened a door

"As you can see there is two beds, Two desks with a computer which is provided with internet service, one bathroom, Two closets and one flat screen T.v. Oh and your parents told me to inform you that they brought your clothes and personal items. They are laid on your bed your roommate should be here any moment please come down for dinner at 1:00" The man explained

Naruto just nodded

"well see you at dinner" the man said before leaving the bedroom

As the man left Naruto headed to his bed to unpack his suitcase as Naruto was unpacking he found a note

_Dear Naruto._

_Am so proud of you rember to have fun not too much fun though am too young to be a grandma. Study hard join many sports. Oh and listen to Tsunade and don't be so forgetful ether I mean I told you at least one billion times to not forget your suitcase your lucky that I took time to send you your suitcase. I could just let you get a job and pay for new clothes oh while were on the topic you should get a job to get money if you look behind this letter there is $91 dollars that is all the money you will be getting from us don't forget to write back oh and call or email or we can video chat or something just rember to contact us love you.  
_

_ To: Naruto Uzumaki_

_ From: Mommy _

"Mommy? It's a letter and am embarrass. $91 dollars wow so generous."' Naruto said

as Naruto was putting his clothes into his closet some one opened the door

''oh hey you must be my roommate'' Naruto said without even turning around to see who it was

''uhh where are you'' said the unknown roommate

''Sorry am having trouble with my clothes'' Naruto said laughing

"Ok what is your name?''

"Naruto Uzumaki glad to meet you" as Naruto turn around to greet his roommate the other teen left running

"Shit I have enough problems I don't want to have to be in the same room with him for the year" Sasuke said in his mind while running away from the bedroom

"Hmm maybe he's shy well I'll meet him later'' Naruto said to himself and continued unpacking

as time pass Naruto has not seen his roommate

''huh where could he be. well maybe I'll see him at dinner it is close to 1:00" Naruto checked the clock to make sure he was right

" yep it is 12:57 '' Naruto confirmed

As Naruto waited for his roommate to show Naruto was on his computer organizing his settings to the way he like it

''Well its 2:00 I'd better go down stairs" Naruto said as he was turning off his computer

When Naruto reached the living room he was expecting people to be sitting properly and for the room to be quiet but to his surprise everyone was with a friend and talking. Naruto grabbed his lunch and was headed to his room when he saw Lee talking to Garra

"Garra, Lee" Naruto said loudly to get their attention

"thank god'' Garra said quietly

"oh hey Naruto''' Lee replied

"Am glad you guys are at this house" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto guess what me and Garra are roommates!'' Lee said happily

"yea lucky me" Garra said in a bored tone

"Have you met your roommate yet" Lee asked Naruto

"No we spoke but as soon as I introduced myself he left running I don't have the slight clue to who it could be'' Naruto replied

"well your roommate must be the student missing. Look there is only 7 students here when there is supposed to be 8'' Garra said

When Garra finished talking Naruto looked around only to see that Garra was in fact correct then the man who was in charge of the house came out of no where and began to speak

"Okay students it's close to 3:00 you have 4 minutes to head to your rooms and you will be given only 5 minutes of Internet or Television. After that I will disconnect the Internet and turn off your Television. You will report to breakfast at 11:00 then change to your uniform at 11:20 giving you enough time to shower you shall leave to school at 11:25 you are not allowed to leave any earlier. If you are going to leave the house you have to sign the "I am out" paper in oder to leave the house now go to your rooms. Said the man

every one did as he told them to as Naruto headed to his room he saw the bathroom door closed

"hello is someone in here'' Naruto asked knocking on the door

Naruto heard the bathroom faucet running water

''Oh that must be my roommate'' Naruto said quietly

Naruto was surprised when the door was opened Naruto saw a teen a little taller than him with raven hair wiping his face from the water shirtless

Naruto just stared

"Hi am your roommate" Naruto said as Naruto was removing his shirt to shower

"Naruto Uzumaki" Said the raven

"So you rember my name'' Naruto told the raven

The raven removed the towel from his face and put a shirt on

"Sasuke?" Naruto said

"Yep" Sasuke replied

Sasuke was going to ask Naruto why he has ignored him for the entire day but instead Sasuke just stared at shirtless Naruto Sasuke then realized he was staring at Naruto and turned around to go to bed

"going to sleep" Naruto said trying to ignore the awkward tension

"yea am tired'' Sasuke replied

Naruto didn't reply to that he just went to the bathroom to shower

_(thinking)_ Shit I think my stuiped butler was right I think I am falling for Naruto but that can't be possible Sasuke said while pulling out his phone

If anyone knows about love it has to Itachi boy or girl

_(Text with Itachi)_

Sasuke: Hey Itachi I need your help.

Itachi: Sasuke hey how are you?

Sasuke: Itachi am serious I need your help.

Itachi: Answer my question and I'll be serious.

Sasuke: God am good now can you help me.

Itachi: Hmm maybe.

Sasuke: Itachi this is serious!

Itachi: Take a chill pill am joking :p okay tell me situation.

Sasuke: Dating issue.

Itachi: Oh I waited so long for this so who the lucky guy.

Sasuke: How did you know it was a guy?!

Itachi: Am your brother.

Sasuke: Whatever well I met him at Gym and since then my stomach felt weird and am was sweating when I think of him I didn't want to see him for the whole day but he is my roommate.

Itachi: Do you like him?

Sasuke: No!

Itachi: Am not playing around Sasuke do you like him

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: Well?

Sasuke: I don't know.

Itachi: Okay does he have a picture of him.

Sasuke: Why?

Itachi: Does he?

Sasuke: yea.

Itachi: Look at it if you start to freak tell me

Sasuke: okay

...

Itachi: So?

Sasuke: I feel sick

Itachi: Now you know you like him.

Sasuke: But...

Itachi: Night little brother.

Sasuke: Wait!

And with that their conversation ended

_(thinking)_ Could I really like Naruto? Itachi is never wrong in love or dating. So it must be true but

It could never work out

**The end of chapter 4 yay. For all you drama lovers chapter 5 should have all of it if not chapter 6 hope you guys liked it review and be honest btw sorry it was short bye  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Chapter**** 5: The truth**

**I really hope you guys like this one oh I don't Own Naruto by the way there is some bad Language and a little sneak-peek at the botttom for chapter 6 keep reading bye.**

* * *

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke already was taking a shower. The more Sasuke thought about his feelings toward a blond the more Sasuke was going insane

"No No There is absolutely no way I am in love with that - ugh"

Sasuke kept saying over and over that he was in fact straight not gay

"Okay I need to calm down maybe Itachi can help" Sasuke turned off the water dried himself and reached for his phone and began to text Itachi

* * *

_[Text with Itachi]_

Sasuke: Hey Itachi.

Itachi: How my little brother

Sasuke: Shut up!

Itachi: Fine, you find out your love problems yourself

Sasuke: How did you know?

Itachi: Your my little brother

Sasuke: That makes no sense

Itachi: It makes sense to me

Sasuke: Can you just help me

Itachi: Your no fun.

Sasuke: I swear to god

Itachi: What will you do

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: Thats what I thought, now about your problem

Sasuke: Yea?

Itachi: Listen... Naruto is smoken hot you don't deserve him I will steal him from you he will be mine and I'll ruin his life make him suffer.

Sasuke: WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI NO! IF I SEE YOU NEAR HIM YOUR DEAD I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!

Itachi: XD Aww you do like him I win good-bye.

Sasuke: Itachi! You basterd

* * *

_[End of Text]_

"God I hate him so much" Sasuke thought to himself

Sasuke started to get dressed into his uniform

"Why did I write that anyway could it be that I like Naruto or is it something even more emotional. Woah no I can not like Naruto am not gay"

But as soon as Sasuke finished talking Naruto came in and walked in and saw Sasuke in his boxers.

Naruto blushed so hard his cheeks were burning He wanted to leave the bathroom but he just stood there

_(Thinking) _shit why is he just standing there. No this didn't happen

As Naruto stood there something was happing to Sasuke "special" part he was getting hard Sasuke was getting turned on

_(Thinking) _Why me how can I be getting a boner I got to do something. Why won't this idiot leave

Finally Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the restroom

"Shit ugh why can't I just die" Sasuke was very embarresd to what just happened

Sasuke knew he had to leave the bathroom soon but he couldn't face Naruto

"Fuck it" Sasuke told himself as he left the bathroom

"That was awkward " Naruto chuckled

Sasuke didn't respond he just ignored Naruto

"I gotta say you have a nice body" Naruto said staring at Sasuke

when Naruto finally went into the bathroom Sasuke waited untill he heard water running as soon as he did Sasuke blushed madly his cheeks were on fire

"What am I blushing" Sasuke looked in his mirror he was be time blushing

"Am I in love with Naruto" Sasuke asked himself

"Itachi's test" Sasuke quickly added in a flash Sasuke grabbed a picture of Naruto and sure enough Sasuke was blushing

"So a Uchiha is in love with a guy" Sasuke admitted

Sasuke drew a chart

Naruto- Loud, Annoying, Stuiped, Jerk

-Cute, Funny, Sweet, Nice, Caring, Strong, Amazin-

Sasuke quickly stopped "Why is there more good things than bad"

"Ughh no I can't be in love with that cute, charming, stuiped blond no way" Sasuke ignored the fact that he only called Naruto stuiped and nothing else that offend Naruto

"Ok if I say the words to Naruto picture and feel like throwing up am in love with the blond"

Sasuke did his test and sure enough he was sick in the stomach

"shit am outta of here" Sasuke now knew he was in love with the blond

Right as Sasuke left the room Naruto came out fully dressed

"Aw where he go how am I gonna get to class" Naruto quickly grabbed his stuff and ran to Sasuke

"wait up!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued his walk

Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand "fuck I said wait up, Man you're a jerk"

"what do you want!?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"Jeez we have the same class together and I don't know where it is do you?" Naruto asked

"What so do you expect me to take you to all of your classes or something" Sasuke said piss

"Are you okay you seem like you are gonna beat the shit out of me"

"Am fine" Sasuke lied

taking Sasuke's arm "Come on were gonna go shopping to get you ready for the festival"

"what why" Sasuke complained

"Well I wanna spend time with you and I really don't feel like going to school oh I also want you to look good for the festival"

"but" Sasuke was cut off

"I called the school to them were sick so like it or not your going on a little trip with me" Naruto said with a smirk

" Whatever" Sasuke was really not in the mood but Naruto was taking him to the mall even if Naruto had to drag Sasuke

* * *

"Come on drama queen" when they got to the mall Sasuke noticed a bunch of girls wearing Team Sasuke there had to be at least 90 girls there

"your crazy those girls will kill me" Sasuke was trying to run away bur Naruto wouldn't let go

"No they won't now let's go!" Naruto struggled to get Sasuke to even enter the parking lot

Then Naruto got an idea

okay _**SASUKE**_ you win. I guess **SASUKE Uchiha is too strong for me but ****SASUKE you know that. I mean you are the __****SASUKE Uchiha!**

Sasuke then noticed what Naruto was doing and no more than 5 secounds the girls came running towards their direction

"Idiot you you're gonna pay" Sasuke growled and took Naruto's hand and ran away from the crazy fan-girls

(panting) "I think you lost them Sasuke"

" Okay now that we are at the mall what now" Sasuke asked

"well how about some new clothes" Naruto said

"Ugh fine"

Naruto and Sasuke walked to a store and to both their surprise kiba was there

"Oi kiba!"

"NARUTOOO and sasuke" Kiba replied running towards them

" why aren't you two at school" Kiba asked acting like an adult

"were sorry sir but my boyfriend dragged me over here" Naruto winked at Sasuke

"Maybe I should take you away from him" even though Kiba knew they were joking he wasn't Kiba hates Sasuke and doesn't want them close to each other

in his mind Sasuke was like "Touch Naruto and your finished I'll destroy the mall back off you disgusting whore" as much as Sasuke wanted to say that he just scoffed

"you're taking me away from my boyfriend will you be gentle?" Naruto continued the joke

" no" Kiba grabbed Naruto and took him far from Sasuke

Naruto laughed with Kiba about what they just did Naruto was heading back for Sasuke but Kiba pulled Naruto very far from Sasuke that Naruto couldn't see the raven

_(thinking) _what the fuck was that. Naruto makes me miss a day of school to go shopping then ditches me. If that's not bad enough I didn't get to spend time with Naruto or get clothes I really don't care about the clothes but no you know what I already missed school so am gonna buy clothes.

Sasuke checked his pocket he had two hundred and four dollars Sasuke walked to the nearest store and started shopping

Sasuke bought a black v-shirt and navy skinny jeans with dark blue Adidas "well I have one hundred dollars left" Sasuke noticed some girls who were a bit attractive

"I guess I could go and flirt with them and buy them something Naruto ditched me maybe I can use them to get revenge on Kiba " Sasuke grinned and walked over to the girls

"Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha and when I saw you two ladies my heart started to race here" Sasuke gave one girl a single red rose and the other girl a single blue rose

"t-thanks" they both said

Sasuke used his most romantic/sexy look ever and said, "I hope I can buy you two a latte"

the two girls almost fainted "y-ye-yea if y-you w-wa-wan-want to"

Sasuke bowed and took their hands and walked them over to a coffee shop

"Hi can you get these very pretty a latte please"

"s-sure um that would be a total of twenty dollars but for you it's on the house" said the cashier lady handing him his oder

"thank you very much here" Sasuke gave the woman a single red rose

"oh why thank you" she blushed

"come on girls lets talk shall we" Sasuke asked

"ok" they both answered as the day went on the two girls were on board to find Kiba and make a scean where he cheated on both With each other

"thanks girls as a reward " Sasuke leands toward the girls fore heads and kissed them

"Sasuke" they screamed

"Now can you please do as we discussed" Sasuke asked

"Okay Sasuke bye" the girls left on their mission

"am going to enjoy this" Sasuke said to himself As he followed the girls but kept his distance

Kiba and Naruto were having fun they watched a movie and bought some clothes but Naruto felt bad that he lost Sasuke but as Kiba and Naruto were walking two girls walked towards them

"You bitch" said one of the girls who name was mai-lee

"oww was that for" Kiba asked the girl

"What so now you don't who I am you cheating basterd" mai-lee slapped Kiba again

the other girl who name is ching-lee went up to Kiba

"You heart breaker how could you" ching-lee slapped Kiba and began to cry

"Okay first of all wh-" kiba was cut off because they both slapped him

"It's over" Ching-lee said

"I hate you" Mai-lee said

Sasuke chuckled to what happen he got revenge on the flea bag who stole Naruto

"what just happen" Kiba said

"Man Kiba you player" Naruto laughed at Kiba's face which was red from being slapped around

"My work here is done" with that Sasuke left the mall and went back to his house

* * *

**Finished Yay I really hope you guys liked it it will get better I promise and there will be Yaoi or Lemon or whatever reveiw please be honest am so glad what I've been getting next chapter comming soon. Here a sneak-peek at Chapter 6: Festival**

_Sasuke returned to the room to his suprise Kiba was in there. Kiba Told Sasuke that he knew Sasuke confused ignored him Then Kiba ran out of the room and locked the door traping Sasuke inside Kiba knew he was gonna get killed but he wanted Naruto for him so he would do anything possible to keep Naruto to himself_

**That's all I will say keep reading bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Festival

**Chapter 6: Festival**

**I hope you guys like it and I want to thank the people who have read thanks a lot keep reading**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The day went by but to Sasuke every second felt like minutes every minute felt like hours every hour felt like days he was real excited to go to the festival but he didn't show it "I hope I get to spend the day Naruto then I could really get to know him"

Even though Sasuke now admitted to himself that he has feelings for Naruto it isn't like for a Uchiha to be excited so when ever Sasuke has a fantasy about them he do everything possible to forget it. Still no matter how hard Sasuke will try not to think about Naruto Sasuke always does hell he even had a dream

_(Sasuke Dream)_

Sasuke and Naruto were at the beach holding the two walked the sun was going down the water was calm.

"Am so glad were together Naruto you know how much I love you" Naruto blushed slightly

"Sasuke of course I love you too my heart grows big when am with you, promise me we will be together for ever and ever" Naruto stared at Sasuke's eye filled with passion and love

"Till the day I die... Naruto"

Naruto was going to respond but then a giant tsunami hit the beach Sasuke tried to grab Naruto's arm but then a rock fell from the cliff killing Naruto

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed

But as soon as Naruto died the whole place was starting to disappear

_(End of dream) _

* * *

Sasuke later woke up to see a pillow on his face when Sasuke removed the pillow to his surprise he saw Naruto inches away from Sasuke lips

"About time you woke up teme. I tried to wake you by throwing water and a pillow at you I even screamed for hours to wake you"

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was correct

"wait did you call me teme" Sasuke asked his roommate

"Well yea its my new nickname for you" Naruto replied

"dobe"

"see were great roommates now we have nicknames for each other"

hours later the bell rang every student ran out of the class room Sasuke walked out taking his time

"what should I wear hmm maybe the new clothes I bought or maybe I could wear a dark blue shirt and black jeans wit- shit there I go again I mean I know I want to impress Naruto but am a Uchiha." When Sasuke reached his room Naruto was tying his shoes

"Hey teme well what do you think hot right"

Naruto wore an orange shirt with neon orange shoes and black jeans

"I seen better outfits at the homeless shelter" Sasuke said

"What you know Dam well I look hot!" Naruto replied

"Your choice of style fits your attitude I'll give you that"

"Jerk I bet in your mind your saying _Oh Naruto you're so cute"_ Naruto said with a chuckle

"I bet you have nothing to wear or you do but you want to impress me so your freaking out" Sasuke felt his blood rush through his spine how did Naruto know maybe he didn't maybe he just guessing

"Give me 2 minutes and I'll be ready" Sasuke said as he walked towards the bathroom

"two minutes ha I changed to my clothes in one" Naruto lied

Sasuke took that as a challenge "okay give me thirty seconds" Sasuke replied

"thirty seconds hmm okay but if the time runs out and you're not finished I get to go in and pull you out of there" Naruto said with an evil grin

"and the way you are dressed is the way you'll go to the Festival" Naruto put his hand in front of Sauske

Sasuke shook his hand "okay"

"alright one, two, three"

Sasuke slowly walked to the bathroom and closed the door

"six, seven, eight, nine"

Sasuke didn't seem worried he slowly locked the door and started to undress

"twelve,thirteen, fourteen, fifteen"

Sasuke was still slowly removinghis shoe

"twenty, twenty-one ,twenty-two, twenty-three"

this time Sasuke was finished with his shoe and in a flash changed into his clothes

"twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!"

Naruto ran to the door and figured out that it was locked "Oh no Sasuke a deal is a deal" Naruto kicked the door which flew wide open

Sasuke was in there fully dressed

"What how is that possible" Naruto asked

" I was finished at a long time ago" Sasuke answered

"No fair but you don't look as hot as me"

" What ever dobe"

"aww is the little princess worried that I don't like what she put on" Naruto joked

"Don't worry you look great but you need this" Naruto handed Sasuke a crown

"Call me princess I'll shove this up your nose" Sasuke warned

"Your wish is my command"

Sasuke punched Naruto's arm

"Ow Okay Jeez am sorry" Naruto rubbed his sore arm

"Can we just go to the Festival" Naruto added

"sure"

the two walked to the Festival but Sasuke told Naruto he would meet him there Sasuke returned to the room. And saw Kiba inside

"What are you doing here!"

Kiba looked at Sasuke "I know"

confused "you know what"

"That you're in love with Naruto"

shocked Sasuke ignored what Kiba has just said Sasuke didn't want people to know that was true

"Those two girls you set them up you know how I know because they left saying bye Sasuke" Kiba said angry

"Am not in love with Naruto" Sasuke quickly replied

"If you don't then have fun not going to the Festival" Kiba ran out of the room closed the door and locked Sasuke inside

"What are you doing" Sauske said

Kiba ignored him and left to the festival

Sasuke was trapped inside his own room no matter how hard Sasuke pulled the door wouldn't open

Kiba was half way to the festival "God Sasuke gonna kill me I hope am right about this"

**Sorry that I ended like this and I know this was short I hope you guys liked it anyway don't forget to review be honest **


End file.
